


Camus' Surprise

by UltraMangaLover



Series: Camus will dominate you [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama, camus - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Manga & Anime, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraMangaLover/pseuds/UltraMangaLover
Summary: It's been 3 weeks since you spent an evening with Camus, and work has been so hectic that you've hardly seen each other. Then one night after a show, he finds you alone and snatches you away. It looks like he just took advantage of the opportunity until you find out he has a well-orchestrated night in store for you.





	Camus' Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the first story. As promised I have turned the BDSM level up a notch, and Camus is going to take it all off! Hope you enjoy :)

I was in a beautiful European city far away from home. Quartet Night had been busy with concerts in different cities, night after night. It had been 3 weeks since I’d had dinner with Camus at his mansion. Everything had gone back to normal since. I woke up, showered, ate, and worked as if nothing had happened, but I felt like a different person inside. Camus had made me aware of a side of me I didn’t know existed, and I was having a hard time accepting how much I had enjoyed being tied up and dominated. But with work being this crazy, it wasn’t difficult to push all these troubling thoughts and doubts to the back of my mind and focus on what I needed to do. Camus and I only exchanged a few work-related words here and there, but I would often feel that intense gaze of his on me. Just as before, he would be almost expressionless, but what had changed was my reaction to him. Every time I would turn around and see him watching me, I would remember how his gorgeous face looked as he thrust into me over and over and how amazing it had felt. I would get massively turned on and would have to leave before I gave myself away. I didn’t want him to know how much our evening together had affected me, I just had too much pride for that, but I also didn’t want our co-workers to guess what had happened between us either. Whatever was going on right now was our business and no one else’s.

We had just finished packing everything up after tonight’s show and all the employees were slowly heading to their room in a nearby hotel. I was alone filing documents in a small office when Camus walked in. Seeing the surprise on my face, he put a finger to his lips, signaling me to be silent. He came up to me, grabbed my hand, and walked out of the room with long, quick strides. I almost had to jog to keep up with him, but I had a pretty big smile on my face. Camus didn’t ask permission, he took what he wanted, and I loved that about him. Especially since I knew that if I really wanted him to stop, he would in a heartbeat. He kept going until we reached a small side street close to the concert venue. There was a sleek, sophisticated-looking car parked, and after unlocking it, he opened the passenger door for me, waiting for me to get inside. He then took the driver’s seat, and off we were. It was a beautiful night with a clear sky. As we drove along, I realized we hadn’t spoken yet, and I had no idea where we were going. 

“Hi, Camus.” I said with a small smile. One corner of his mouth tipped up and he turned his head to me and said  
“Good evening.” He only looked at me for a second, but the heat I saw in his ice-blue eyes was enough to make me forget whatever it was I had been about to say. He wasn’t a big fan of small talk anyways. We drove in silence for a few minutes until we were on a small unpaved road surrounded by trees. When we reached the end of it, I was delighted. We were at a small beach, all alone. He opened the car door, took my hand, and we walked to the edge of the water. The moon and stars were reflected on the quiet surface, making it seem like the whole world was covered in sparkling lights. The warm breeze smelled like flowers and blew his hair around. In the moonlight, he looked like an apparition. He had such a sensual beauty that it was unreal.  
“Thank you for bringing me here, Camus. I’ve wondered if I would ever be alone with you again.” I would normally not have said something that could make me seem needy, but it felt natural to share my thoughts with him.  
“For three long weeks I have waited for an opportunity to steal you away. Only because of the memory of our evening together was I able to bide my time. I have carefully prepared everything for tonight, and until the sun rises, you are mine.” Wow. For a man who didn’t talk a lot, his words sure packed a punch. I became instantly happy, excited, turned on, and a little nervous. I knew he was going to push my limits, but I was up for it. We walked along the beach for a while, holding hands and talking about tonight’s show. He came to a stop near the car and asked me  
“Are you ready?”  
“I am,” I said, my excitement evident. He gave me a smile that was so erotic that it made me burn for him.

We drove to an incredibly posh hotel. I wondered if he only ever went to fancy places. Then I imagined him walking into a shabby love-hotel and had to cover my mouth with my hand to keep from giggling out loud. Luxury was definitely the way to go for this god-like creature. We went straight to the penthouse and the last room down the hallway. He stopped in front of the door and turned to me.  
“Do you still trust me? Do you believe that I would never do anything that would harm you in any way?” He was looking right into my eyes with that mesmerizing gaze of his, and I could feel his sincerity.  
“Yes, I do.” I was starting to get a bit anxious, but I really did trust him. He took one of my hands and brought it to his lips.  
“Then give yourself to me, completely.” I swallowed and nodded my head. He opened the door and we stepped in. Then I stopped dead in my tracks. The room was sumptuous with a heavenly-looking bed, no surprise there. What I hadn’t anticipated was the hook in the ceiling above the center of the bed, and the big chain dangling from it. At the end of the chain were two thick leather cuffs. I was pretty sure my wrists would go in there, but that was the extent of my understanding of what I saw seeing.  
“Camus, what’s going on?” I asked cautiously.  
“Do you remember the safeword?” He asked instead of answering me.  
“It’s Kurosaki.” I said and let out a small laugh, remembering how him and his group mate just always seem to rub each other the wrong way.  
“You dare to make such a cute face while saying another man’s name in my presence? I will have to show you how a dominant punishes his submissive.” He was dead serious. The words sounded harsh, but he had said them with such sensuality that I was rather looking forward to it.  
He crossed his arms over his chest and said, with his usual straight face  
“Remove your shirt and your bra.” Huh? Just like that? When he saw me hesitating, his face hardened.  
“Have you already forgotten that you gave yourself to me for the evening? Do you wish to go back on your word?” Dammit, that stung. I wasn’t the type of person who would break my word once I gave it. And this was nowhere near enough to make me use the safeword. But at the same time, I was shy. He hadn’t even really seen me naked, and I wasn’t aroused enough to let go of my inhibitions.  
“Of course, not” I said, and then using a fair amount of courage, I took of my top and bra in quick, efficient motions. It was only after I was done that I realized I should probably have tried to look a bit sexier while doing it. The air felt cold, and I was covered in goosebumps. I was feeling self-conscious, just standing there half naked while he was still dressed. He walked up to me, and slowly ran his warm hands from my wrists to my shoulders while giving me a soft kiss right below the ear.  
“You are very beautiful.” He said in a low voice. I couldn’t stop shivering. His hands on my bare skin eased my self-consciousness, warmed my cool skin, and made me yearn for more of his touch. His words made me feel like the most desirable woman on Earth, because I believed him. Camus just didn’t care enough about other people’s opinion to lie. If he said he thought I was beautiful, then I was beautiful to him, end of story.  
“Come.” He took my hand and led me to the bed. I was still a bit apprehensive, but just a small touch and a few words from him and I was feeling much more at ease. Was this a dom superpower?  
“Kneel in the middle of the bed, below the chain, and lift up your arms” I did as he asked, and he secured my wrists in the cuffs, just as I had guessed. There was tension in my arms, and my knees touched the bed just enough so that it wasn’t painful.  
“How is the fit so perfect? What kind of high-class hotel has hooks with chains in their ceiling?” How had I not realized how perfectly orchestrated everything was until now?  
“As I said before, I had three weeks to prepare for our next encounter, and I always do everything perfectly.” Typical Camus answer, for sure. He walked around the bed and came up behind me. He unzipped and removed my jeans. I heard a surprised gasp and then, I kid you not, he started laughing. Laughing? Why?! Holy shit, I had completely forgotten what kind of panties I was wearing! I had been out shopping at a novelty store a week ago and I had come across these Quartet Night panties. They were just plain old white cotton, but there was a big picture of Camus’ face on the rear end. Needless to say, I had bought a few pairs and had been wearing them more often than I was comfortable admitting. I had never heard him laugh sincerely before and I was so proud that I had been the one to make him laugh like that. It was a warm and rich sound that made me even more aroused. Especially since I knew he was looking at my ass.  
“Well, it must truly be fate, considering what I have planned for you tonight.” He said when his laughter had died down. I had no clue what he was talking about, but I wanted to feel his hands on me so bad that it really didn’t matter what he meant. 

“Tonight, I will take away your sight.” He declared as he pulled out a black silk scarf from his pants pocket. Oh, no! I hadn’t gotten to see him naked last time, and I REALLY wanted to so this time. The glimpse I had seen had ignited a need inside of me, and to be denied was incredibly frustrating. I wasn’t sure if I should say anything, I didn’t want him to get mad at me again.  
“You may speak freely.” I wasn’t surprised that he had been able to see something was bothering me. He came to stand in front of me.  
“Camus…I…I want to see you. All of you.” I was feeling shy again, and I lowered my gaze. It wasn’t everyday that I told an idol that I wanted to see him naked. I felt a finger under my chin, and Camus gently lifted my head up. He was very close to me now and I was staring straight into his eyes. He was absolutely divine, and I truly hoped he would grant my request. He brought his lips to my ear. His silky hair caressed my cheek, and I caught his scent. Memories of us having sex flooded my mind and I broke out into a violent full body shiver.  
“Very well,” he said quietly and then bit my earlobe. I gasped loudly, and he looked at me with a satisfied expression on his face. He took a few steps back and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. I was watching his hands work and could hardly contain my excitement. I would finally see him naked! He finished taking off his shirt and his hands went to his belt buckle. A few moments later, he stood in front of me completely naked, and wow. He was tall, lean, and his every muscle was well-defined. I wanted to lick his six-pack while squeezing his tight ass, then move my mouth to his hard dick. I wanted to make him loose control and cry out in pleasure, and I swore to myself that I would do whatever I could tonight to make it happen. He came close to me again, only this time there was nothing between our bodies. His penis pressed against my lower abdomen, and I had to clench my jaw to keep from begging him to fuck me right this minute. He slipped his thumbs into the band of my panties and slowly slid them down my hips while he looked me right in the eyes. I started breathing harder. This was one of the most erotic moments of my life. All too soon, I was naked, and he walked around me until he stood at my back.  
“I wish to initiate you to a new type of play. I believe you will enjoy it greatly. Take deep breaths and relax.” After he said that, I heard some rustling and then I felt one of his hands spread my butt cheeks open. I was startled, but I didn’t say anything. I had always been curious about anal play, but more than that I trusted him. He knew what he was doing, and I couldn’t imagine a better partner to learn with. I felt something slick and cold pressing inside. It felt weird, but it didn’t hurt. It didn’t feel all that great either. Was this it? Had my expectations been unrealistic? I felt him fiddle with the toy and it began to vibrate.  
“Woah!” Now THAT felt good. It was a foreign sensation, but it fed my hunger and I was having a hard time keeping my cool. I could feel a bead of sweat run down my back. My vision went dark, and I realized he had placed the blindfold over my eyes. I couldn’t see anything at all. It was incredibly exciting and arousing. Until I felt a hard, sharp pinch on my nipples.  
“What the heck!” I was pretty sure those were not his fingers.  
“These are called nipple clamps. They are joined together by a delicate chain. See?” I felt a sharp tug and gasped loudly. He wasn’t even touching me yet, and I already felt like he was everywhere on me. My nipples had hurt at first, but they were slowly beginning to feel hot and tingle in a really good way. At that point, I was incredibly wet, and my body felt as if we had been making out for hours. He was in front of me again, and I felt his big hands and his strong arms lift my thighs.  
“Whap your legs around my waist” He demanded, and for once he didn’t sound completely unaffected. I smiled inwardly, it was so gratifying to have an effect on him. I felt the tip of his penis nudge my entrance, and with one powerful stroke, he entered me. I let out a small scream. It felt amazing to have him inside of me after craving him for three weeks. His hands moved up to my ass and he started thrusting inside of me.

The way he moved was incredible. You could definitely tell the man danced for a living. Even in this position, he had complete control over his body. His every movement was flawless, and every thrust hit all my good spots. I pictured him dancing on stage and knowing these were the same hips that were moving under me shattered my self-control. My own hips started jerking wildly, reflecting the pent-up desire that had been building up inside me. Camus wrapped my hair around one of his fists and pulled my head back, not gently but not painfully either. He truly was a master.  
“Aahhh!” He cut off my shout with a kiss that matched my hunger. Camus was all around me, inside of me, I was blindfolded, and my wrists were chained to the ceiling, but I had never felt more free. He owned every part of me, and I wanted him to take more, to take everything. The toy in my butt felt good, to my great surprise. Had I been missing out this whole time? If what I was feeling now was a preview of what anal sex would be like, I couldn’t wait to experience more. Camus’ thrusts were now downright savage, and I loved it. I was panting like crazy, and I wanted it to last forever. I could feel his hot skin slick with sweat sliding against me with every movement. Keeping my hair in his fist, he brought his lips to my neck and started to give me sweet kisses, licks, and small nips with his teeth. I never knew if I was going to feel a sensual caress or a sting and it was so exciting. I started to feel my orgasm building up. As much as I wanted release, I wasn’t ready for it to end, so I fought it as best I could. He brought his mouth to my ear and said  
“Do not resist. Do not try to deny me the pleasure of watching you climax” I had never heard his voice sound like that. It was deeper and rougher than usual, and combined with his words, it brought me over the edge.  
“Camus!!” I was lost in a sea of sensation so intense that I didn’t know which way was up anymore. He kept moving inside of me and made it last longer than I would have ever though possible. Soon after, he buried his face in my neck again, went almost still and let out a sexy groan. Knowing my body gave him pleasure filled me with happiness and made me feel fulfilled. I would have smiled if I hadn’t been too exhausted for it. A few moments later, he took off my blind fold, and I was grateful that he hadn’t gotten dressed yet. It didn’t matter that we had just finished having sex, looking at his fit naked body was a treat. He said:  
“I will uncuff you, remember to move slowly.” He freed my wrists and then moved to my breasts  
“I will take the clamps off, it may feel uncomfortable.” Uh? Wasn’t putting them on what hurt?  
“Ow!” Shit, that hurt! I should have known he would be right. He always was. He reached around me with a hand  
“Try to relax. This part is rather pleasant.” Without giving me time to analyze his words, he pulled the plug from my butt. Right again. It hadn’t hurt, and it had felt alright.  
Camus laid down in the bed, under the blankets, grabbed my hand and gave a hard tug. I fell forward, my face landing smack in his pecs. I wanted to laugh, but it took too much effort. He pulled the blankets over us and held me tightly against his body. I was trembling all over and his strong warm body felt comfortable and welcoming. Within a minute I was sound asleep.  
When I woke up, the sun was barely visible over the horizon. Camus was still holding me tightly, and he was awake.  
“Do you feel rested?” he asked me.  
“I should be the one asking you that. You had a concert last night, on top of everything we did.”  
“I require very little sleep. I am well prepared to perform flawlessly at my assignments for the day.” I loved the way he talked, there was no one else like him.  
After showering and eating breakfast, we headed back towards the concert venue, and he dropped me off at the hotel where the employees were staying so I could change before starting work. He got out of the car, opened my door, and I got out.  
“Thank you, Camus, I had a fantastic night.” I was already wondering how long it would take until I could see him again. At least I would be able to watch him sing and dance up-close from backstage. He gently placed a palm on my cheek and caressed my bottom lip with his thumb.  
“I will come for you again. I have so much more to show you.” He lowered his hand, went back in the car, and drove away.  
I couldn’t stop smiling. I couldn’t wait to see what he would do next.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a great time writing this story and I already started writing the next one. Again, the BDSM will get more intense and I have something fun planned for you and Camus...


End file.
